Demon's Easter
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: They've seen Christmas and Halloween. Now read and see how Astarte and Amaimon celebrate Easter with Mephisto. Not the best in the world but still enjoy. And Happy Easter


_Not the best piece of work but there wasn't really much I could write about that would relate with Easter that would work with the characters. But anway, enjoy_

* * *

In the window of the shop stood a large display. People huddled around it, waiting for the shop to open so that they could buy their goods. As they walked past, Astarte paused and stared at the display, the bright colours catching her sensitive eyes. She slowly turned and pushed her way to the front of the crowd, Amaimon and Mephisto following. The display showed a large rabbit holding a basket filled with brightly coloured eggs. Children around them clamoured eagerly for one of the eggs. It was then she spotted the large sign above the display.

"_Happy Easter_" She murmured. "What's Easter?" She turned to Mephisto, waiting for an answer. He glanced at the display then back at her.

"Easter is a celebration that humans have. You can read up on it more in the academy Library." He said as he led them away. The two of them followed, glancing back at the display before looking at each other. Once back at the academy, she pushed her way through the masses of students making their way to their parents to return home for the break towards the library. She glanced at the large shelves filled with books before opening her wings and flying up. Her eyes scanned the titles as she found what she needed. After collecting a large number of books, she perched atop one of the shelves and began her research.

Several hours went by, the sky outside darkened and as Amaimon watched the stars begin to rise, he realised he hadn't seen Astarte all day. He got up and walked through the academy, searching for her when he spotted a gentle purple glow under one of the door frames. The sign above it read library. He shrugged and headed in to find her. He walked amongst the shelves, following the glow until he found her. She lay atop one of the bookcases, her body curled like a cats, her tail swaying gently. Her head rested atop an open book whilst a large stack stood beside her. He laughed softly and tugged her tail, pulling her from her position. She twitched slightly but did not awaken from her slumber.

"What have you been reading?" He murmured, looking at the open book. It told several facts and stories as well as traditions for Easter. He raised an eyebrow before leaving and carrying her back to their chambers. As he placed her upon their bed and watched her sleep he wondered what she had been planning whilst researching. But instead he pushed it to the back of his mind and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when she rolled over and nuzzled into him. "Well, whatever it was, I'm sure you will ensure it is entertaining." He murmured before kissing her head.

The next morning, when he awoke, Astarte was gone from his arms. In her place was a note. _My sweet Earth King, I have researched this Easter idea and decided to surprise Aniue with a celebration. I want you to meet me in the courtyard and help me. If you do, I will give you an especially sweet treat. Until then, cherish my love sweet Earth King, Astarte._ He grinned and looked out to see her waiting in the courtyard, a large box beside her.

When she spotted him, she grinned. "So, the promise of a treat won you over?" She asked. He laughed and nodded towards the box. "Ah, right. Apparently it is tradition to dress up like a rabbit on Easter and deliver chocolate eggs. So, I plan to do just that for Aniue. But I had a problem getting a costume." She delved into the box and pulled out a set of rabbit ears and a tail. "This was all I could get and I don't want anyone else to see me so I figured, if you would get Aniue to come to our chambers, I can surprise him there." She explained. Amaimon glanced at the ears. "I've got some shorts and a top that will go with it. So, will you go get Aniue?"

"Only if I get my treat immediately after you give him his surprise." He said. She nodded, earning a grin from him. "Alright, I'll go get him." He said as he walked off. She nodded and headed off into the opposite direction. He walked towards Mephisto's office and entered. "Yo, Aniue. Astarte wants to talk to you about something. She wants you to come to our chambers and…." He never got to finish his sentence as Mephisto was up and out of the door the minute he had said she wanted him in her chambers. He quickly followed as Mephisto sped along the corridor to their chambers. When he opened the door, Astarte turned to greet them.

She wore a pair of white hot pants with the tail sitting just above her normal tail, a tight white crop top and the ears. In the crook of her right arm was a basket filled with brightly coloured eggs. Streamers covered the room and decorated the furniture. "Happy Easter Aniue. I'm the demon's Easter Bunny and I've brought some treats for you." She said happily, holding up the basket. As she did, it pulled her top up slightly, revealing yet more flesh. Both of them gulped as blood rushed to one particular part of their anatomy.

"Tell me, what is our treat?" Mephisto asked. "You, or those chocolates?" She grinned and put the basked on the side.

"It can be both if you want." She purred seductively. At this, Amaimon kicked the door closed and Mephisto clicked his fingers. There was a loud noise as the door locked itself. She turned and crawled onto the bed before stretching out and lying on her side, showing the tail. "Come and get your treat." She purred. As they both moved towards her like predators, she grinned. Whilst this wasn't a typical Easter Celebration, it was most definitely a demon's Easter Celebration. And she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
